starting over
by char2
Summary: Maria leaves Roswell with a secret... 5 years later the gang finds out just what it is
1. Default Chapter

Maria ran around her bedroom grabbing as many of her belongings as she could, she had to be gone by the time school got out, Lizzie would be over then to see what was wrong and Maria didn't think she could handle lying to anyone else.  
  
Grabbing a handful of clothes out of her dresser, she quickly threw them into the small duffel bag that was located on her bed. Next in was her make up, some underwear, a few cd's and also her favourite teddy bear, Mr Snuggles.  
  
She zipped up the overloaded bag and placed it near the door. What was she going to tell everyone? Maria walked over to her bed and layed down. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the small photo album she kept there, and opened it to the first page.  
  
The Prom photo. The last photo that had ever been taken with all of them together. Maria felt her eyes tear over as she remembered the moment and night. Her fingers ran over Alex's face and a sad smile formed on her lips. God she missed him. If Alex was here, he would know what to do, He would say the sweetest things and tell her it was all going to be alright, And she would believe him, Alex would never lie to his girls.  
  
Maria felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks, as her eyes roamed over the photo once more. Liz. How will she handle it?, she not only lost Alex, but now her best Friend is leaving too? What about her Mom? and Michael?  
  
Maria shook her head and got up off the bed. If she thought about all of the reasons to stay she would never leave. Maria quickly grabbed her bag off the floor and carried it out to the old jetta. She couldnt take it though, her mom would just get the sherrif to trace the car and find her, Maria couldn't let that happen.  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and called a cab, She could just go to the bus stop and decide where she wanted to go later. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Maria turned around and took one last look at her house, she walked over and placed three letters in the mail box, one addressed to her Mom, one for Liz, and one for Michael. She was going to start a new life.  
  
Half an hour later, Maria Deluca was on a bus heading towards Califonia. She was alone, Seventeen years old, and two months pregnant.  
  
  
  
TBC......  
  
*********************  
  
This is my first fic, hope you like it. please write feedback!!!! 


	2. Shock

A/N: Okay, there has been alittle bit of confusion as to who is the father of the baby, but it is Michael. Sorry to disapoint anyone, but hey, I love the candy couple! Maria was just thinking back over how much she missed Alex, and how he would know what to do. Thanks, to all those who replied, If anyone has any suggestions on how I could write this story better, please do. This is my first fic!  
  
****************************  
  
(5 years later)  
  
Maria grabbed her car keys off the counter top and ran out the front door. It was now 2:57, she had exactly three minutes to get in her car and be at school in time to pick her daughter up. This was all Sarah's fault, If she had just shown up at work on time none of this would have happened.  
  
Starting her car, Maria quickly sped out of the driveway and down the road, She tried not to think of what kind of mother the new teacher thought she was, I mean who was late picking their only child up, on the first day of school?  
  
Twenty minutes later, Maria finally arrived there. She jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, taking two at a time, just to reach the door quicker. Once inside she followed the narrow hallway and glanced at each door number, She was looking for room 14.  
  
Standing in front of the door she inhaled her cypress oil. She had to calm down, The teacher was going to think that she was a lunatic. Maria looked at her watch and sighed. 3:24. Stepping back she pulled the door open and walked in. Immeadiatly a small fairy-like girl, threw herself around Maria's legs and practiacally tackled her down.  
  
Maria fell onto the ground and began laughing as her daughter smothered her with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Mommy, I thought that you forgot me!" Cried the little girl, releasing her hold alittle.  
  
Maria leaned back and tried to catch her breath. She looked down at her baby, who was staring at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes. Maria reached over and squeezed her daughters hand. "Micca, I'm so sorry, Sarah was late for work and I had to stay back for abit. I would never forget you. Your my whole life."  
  
Micca smiled. "I know that."  
  
Maria looked at her daughters face, she could tell that she was remembering something. She was right.  
  
"Mommy, Come and see my new teacher, She looks just like a princess, she's soooo pretty, I wish I looked like her."  
  
Smiling at her daughters ramblings, Maria allowed herself to be led toward the teachers office. Micca knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Mrs Guerin!" Micca called, before knocking again.  
  
Guerin. Maria shook her head. She was being stupid. it was just a name.  
  
The door suddenly opened, Maria looked up and came face to face with one of the people she told herself she would never see again. Isabel.  
  
"Maria?" Isabel asked in shock, her face now white as a ghost.  
  
Maria couldn't breathe, instead she found herself nodding slightly. The same name racing over in her head. Guerin. Isabel is married to Michael. My Michael married Isabel. Maria stood there in shock. This can't be happening, She thought to herself.  
  
"Mommy, whats wrong?" Micca was looking between her mother and her teacher. Something was definetly strange.  
  
"Omigod, Maria. Your a Mom?"  
  
******************************  
  
Don't hate me! there will be a happy candy ending I promise!.... Please tell me what you think! 


	3. Married?

Maria stood there. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until she started to feel abit dizzy. Say something. She told herself. Anything.  
  
"Mommy, do you know Mrs Guerin?" Micca asked, looking back between the two adults.  
  
"Um, yeah baby. We were friends along time ago." Maria found it alot easier to look at her daughter than to face Isabel. What was she supposed to say?, 'Oh Isabel, by the way this is my daughter Micca, her father is Michael, Your Husband!'.  
  
"Maria, I can't believe it." Isabel said, reaching over and giving her suprised friend a quick hug. "It's really good to see you."  
  
Maria smiled and took a step back. "You too, Isabel."  
  
There was a very uncomfortable silence that followed.  
  
"So, How is everyone?, do you still keep in touch?" Maria asked.  
  
She missed everybody so much. For months after she left Roswell, Maria would pick up the phone and call her mother and friends just to hear their voices. She would never talk though. Usually they would get all cut and hang up the phone. One time she rang Michael. After listening to the silence for a few seconds he asked into the reciever. "Maria is that you?"  
  
She hung up in a hurry. That was the last call she ever made.  
  
"Yeah, their all good. Liz and Max are getting married in four months. They decided to wait until the finished collage. Typical for them, always planning everthing to the last detail. Max was never the spontaneous type. Um, Michaels the same as ever, but what suprised us most is that he actually decided to go to collage. He studied art for two years and now he owns his own studio." Isabel repiled.  
  
Maria smiled, She was glad that he had made a good life for himself. Him and Isabel. She told herself, They were married. Before she could stop herself, the question slipped straight out of her mouth. "So... When did you and Michael get married?" Why did I ask that?, I dont want to know. They're proberbly happy with kids and a great house and a great life. Micca proberbly has a couple of half brothers and sisters, She looked own at her daughters curious face, and a sad smile formed on her lips. That could have been her life.  
  
Suddenly Maria was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of very loud laughter. She looked back to Isabel who had tears forming in her eyes, like it was the funniest thing anyone had ever said.  
  
Isabel shook her head and tried calm herself down. "Euwwww, Maria he's like my brother!" Isabel started laughing again.  
  
Maria was confused. They weren't married? then why does she have his last name?  
  
"Mommy, What's so funny?"  
  
Maria looked down at her daughter and laughed, Micca was standing there with her arms folded in front of her, and a very annoyed scowl forming on her lips. She looked so much like Michael.  
  
Once they had stopped laughing, Maria looked to Isabel waiting for an explaination. "So.. If you're not married to him...?"  
  
"God, I can't believe you think I would marry Michael. Yuck." Isabel shuddered. "Maria, in collage last year, there was this guy named Sam. We went out on a few dates and he was a real jerk. When I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, he started stalking me. He rang up my dorm room, so I moved home, then he actually came and followed me to my house. He was really creepy. So I decided the best thing to do was to move away and change my last name. And That's why I'm here."  
  
"Oh." was all Maria could say.  
  
"Yeah, Well I've always said that Michael was my brother, So it's sort of still the family name." Isabel said with a smile. "Besides, I don't think Michael would ever marry anyone that wasn't you."  
  
Maria felt her mouth drop open. What was that supposed to mean?.  
  
****************************  
  
Please Review!!!! 


End file.
